


驭兽

by udakacandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udakacandra/pseuds/udakacandra
Collections: 驭兽





	1. 序章

7月底的上海刚经历了台风，大概类似于暖锋过境，整个上海如同一个桑拿房，又湿又闷又热。晓夜不喜欢这样的天气，每当天气糟糕时，她的心情也总是会很糟糕。

这一年，常晓夜十七岁。那时的她，对未来的想法还很单纯。她有考上北京的那两所大学的愿望，但这愿望还不至于让她为之拼尽全力。她成绩不差，但模范学生也绝对称不上，取得的成绩大多靠的是小聪明。她大部分时间是懒散颓废的，在漫无目的地刷手机中虚度了无数岁月。

曾经有个人说她这种“得过且过”的性格是在作践自己的天赋，迟早有一天她的这种缺陷会毁了她的一生，那人说的时候神情严肃，但她根本没有听进去，甚至连是谁说的这句话都记不太清了。她用这种状态顺利地度过了人生的前十七年，所以她也理所当然地以为，人生会继续一帆风顺下去。她觉得自己没有改变自己的理由。

这其实都不能怪晓夜，因为命运自有它的安排。


	2. 旧世与新生

“我在哪？”

晓夜睁开眼睛，周身一片雪白，她的身体是少女的模样，异常洁净，身上只有一条白色的长裙。

她记忆中的最后一幕是刺眼的前照灯和鸣笛，还有躺在血泊中的人。闭上眼睛的那一刻，她想的竟然只有解脱。

她早已不是二十二年前那个对未来充满美好幻想的十七岁少女。她想不通为什么自己的人生在十八岁后变得那么不一样，周遭尽是自己无力改变的事，仿佛有一只大手将她不停地推到更深的深渊。

十八岁的那年夏天，她没有如愿考上北京的两所学校，这大概是她人生中第一次没能如愿以偿。

从那之后，她也说不清自己是如何一步步堕落的，仿佛是彻底失去了进取的动力，从曾经那个勉强能算个好学生的地步，一步步落到一事无成又怨天尤人的讨厌模样。走在城市的街头，身旁的玻璃窗映射出她的平庸和落寞。她近四十年的生命里，成年以前的生活乏善可陈，从象牙塔到社会，情况则因为她的心魔变得越来越糟。她从没有得到过成功，却连年少时拥有的平和都逐渐失去。

这可笑的一生终于结束了吗？晓夜有些自嘲地想。

“你在时空的中转站，简单来说，这里是连接人间与异世界的桥梁。人世间的那个你已经死了，而你的灵魂短暂地寄住于此，听好我接下来要说的话。”身边没有一个人，这个声音从远方传来，空灵的声音，“很快你会带着部分记忆重新回到人间、回到你曾经的某个过去，同时你将具备一种新的非凡的能力。这是神特别赋予你的，它将帮助你战胜前世的心魔。今后的每周，你都需要选择一种品质，在生活中不断练习它、完成它。随着品质的增加增强，你很快获得穿书的能力，因为那个时候你的身体将适应任何一种角色。与此同时，你将认识一群和你差不多的人，他们也曾在死后来到中转站，并且重新带着不同的能力回到人间，这样的人很少，很快你会知道他们是谁。”

这个声音说了这么长长的一大段话便消失了，晓夜根本没记住多少，只记得什么“超能力”、“同类人”云云。还没等晓夜抛出满腹的疑问，周围的环境立即如同烟花般碎裂散开。

晓夜再次能睁开眼睛时，发现自己躺在过去父母的家里。打开床头的手机一看，时间应该是她十九岁半的那个冬天。

竟真的重生了。

十九岁半的时候她还在念大学。前世的她几乎在所有事上都极度拖延，不愿意行动，有很多计划也从不实现。夜里常常放纵自己熬夜到很晚，也不学习，就是浪费生命而已。如果让她重来一次她会怎么做呢，恐怕最先要学会的是时间管理吧。

晓夜这么想着，手机上突然收到一条短信，是一个陌生的号码：

_今晚十一点，梦中见。第一次带你去异世界，有些事需要交代，你将做出重生后的第一个决定。_

晓夜此时的心情有些激动，今天发生的一切都太过不同寻常。眼下她也顾不了太多，离十一点还有三刻钟，她需要赶紧洗漱然后上床。不管是不是真的，她选择如期赴约。


	3. 如果你不能辨别真实的自己，就不能分辨别人的真假

“你好，晓夜。”


	4. 长夜沾湿何由彻

夜色已深，秦措声站在周家嘴路新建路的交汇口。再往前些就是最繁华的市区，不远处的江对岸就是陆家嘴，可是秦措声所在的位置，却是进入市区前的最后一段破败的角落，这里没有高楼，没有灯光，只有几间未拆迁的矮屋，和路口不时匆匆驶过的车辆。

秦措声喜欢在夜晚独自来这里，他偏爱从灯照不到的黑暗的地方，打量这座城华丽的外表。这种感觉就像站在幕后，看着灯光瞩目的舞台一样。观众欣赏节目，演员专注表演，只有导演可以看清所有的一切。他看得见演出的精彩，也悉知演员的失误。

这座城市带给过秦措声多少的幸福，就给他带来多么深入骨髓的痛苦。十年前，他唯一的儿子秦韶死于一场车祸。那天是秦韶七岁生日，他带着儿子打算去克里斯汀买一个大大的蛋糕，过完生日，韶韶就要上小学了。

一切发生得都如此突然。他甚至都不记得货车是从哪里开过来的，印象里只有侧翻的轰鸣，刺耳的刹车，和瞬间变得混乱的路口。

秦措声觉得他这辈子都没有发出过这么尖锐的声音。回忆支离破碎，唯独儿子最后的样子如尖刀一般死死地扎在他的脑海里。秦韶耷拉的身体在他怀中软绵绵的，再也没有了往日的生气，半边的脸不见了，不断有白色的液体混杂着血淋淋的组织流入污杂的血泊中。世界仿佛静止的，周身一片朦胧，耳畔里只有自己一声一声声嘶力竭的“救命！救命……”

秦措声的人生彻底地扭转了轨迹。

他辞去了工作，料理儿子的后事，料理他七零八落的心。这十年，他的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化，可是最大的变化，是他再也没法去相信这个世界的温暖。他觉得他的幸福，和儿子一起，永远地留在了那个夏天。


	5. 飞蛾扑火

“请打我，狠狠地打我，打到我跪在地上求你原谅我的过错。”封御对眼前的男人乞求，内心尽是痛苦和无助。

封御是封家的孩子，也是如今异界控制者封双明的独子。异界是连接普通现实与高维现实的中转站，也是所有被召唤者的聚集地。控制异界的人必定不是凡人，哪怕像封家这种参与命运扭转的最古老的家族之一，也无法保证家族能连续几轮获得异界控制权——掌控异界，仅有家族背景远远不够，还需要拥有真正的天赋和实力。封双明就是这样一位令知晓内幕的人闻风丧胆的角色，他有着敏锐的直觉，果断决绝几乎从不失手，同时又极其善于俘获人心。他在异界的可靠度近乎百分之百，由于经手他的事从不失败，所以他担任异界控制者，没有人说得出半点不是。

在外，封双明是强大理智而又谦逊公正的象征，可是对于封御来说，封双明只意味着高压。封双明对封御的要求，已经不能用苛刻来形容，封御将自己的成长历程总结为，“所有完美都是理所应当”。封家是很大的家族，家族里小辈很多，又因为家风严谨，每个小辈都绝非等闲。封双明并非封家权力最大的人物，封御也不是长房长子，在这样的家庭里生存免不了明争暗斗。封御仍在学习的阶段，他并不是特别擅长这个，但是从来不敢松懈。可是封双明并不理会儿子的说辞，在他眼里，儿子的种种结果都只能说明他的懒惰。某个晚上，封双明把封御喊去，用最平静的语气问他：“云和是大学专业的第一名，顶级的企业录用了他。他的情况尚且能做到如此，你每天醒来，都不觉得羞耻吗？”

封御觉得羞耻。哪怕在外人眼里，他是风度翩翩温润如玉的封家公子，遇到所有困难都从容不迫，但在封家、在他自己心里，他只是一个什么都不如别人的失败者。

眼前的男人是封御在异界遇到的一个被召唤者，封御第一眼看到他就被他身上的那种不同寻常的气质迷住了。不同于封双明的严肃神圣，这个男人似乎总带着些许淡漠的超然。如果说在封家的这么多年，封御被教导的是“没有什么是不重要的”，那这个男人的举手投足间，都写着“什么都不在乎”。

这个男人名叫秦措声。

封御与他来往了几回，愈发被吸引，终于决心约他在这间相对幽暗的房间见面。此刻，十八岁出头的少年跪在这个中年的、身材高挑精瘦的男人脚边，乞求他的暴力。封御完全不知道自己为什么要这么做，他仿佛一只飞蛾，情难自禁地扑向熊熊烈火。

秦措声看着脚底下的少年，他是被封御的外表迷惑了，他不知道眼前这个少年是什么身份，只知道这个少年不好惹。这个少年有着一双深邃的眸子，仿佛藏着许多秘密，他的脸色苍白如雪，额头渗满细汗，嘴唇微微颤抖，看起来是如此脆弱和柔弱。但是，这个少年却有着一股子韧劲儿，在这种情况下仍然坚持着自己的观念。

"你为什么这么做？"

"我......我喜欢您！"少年艰难的开口。

"喜欢？"秦措声嗤笑。

"不……不是那种喜欢，或许说是被吸引更贴切。我喜欢您身上的疏离和超脱，还有一种说不清道不明的味道，我喜欢您的那种从容，喜欢您的自信与冷酷。这就是我要告诉您的原因，希望您能给予我机会，让我留在您身边......我想离开那个压抑的家，让我做您的学生好吗？"

少年说完，抬起头，双目炯炯的看着秦措声。

秦措声看着脚底下的少年，这一刻，他竟然在这个少年身上找到了一些和自己有几分相似的东西，那种缺失的痛苦、无助的迷茫，秦措声有一瞬间的愣神，但很快就恢复了自己的意识。

“起来吧，孩子。我虽然不知道你是谁，但我知道一个不是被召唤者能在异界办事的人绝不简单，而我只是一个普通的被召唤者，我有什么资格做你的老师呢？”

秦措声叹息一声，扶起跪得虔诚的少年，"你走吧。"

"不！"少年倔强的站立着。

"听话，你现在还太小，有些事情不是你该想的。我希望你永远记住这句话，不要做一些愚蠢的事情。" 


End file.
